Raura at the KCA's
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: Basically a story of Raura at the KCA's. RATED M.


**Hey lovely readers. I'm pretty sure you all know where and what this story is inspired from. For those who don't, it's from 2015 KCA's. **

**It honestly has been the best KCA ever. **

**Best TV Show: Austin and Ally**

**Best Actor: Ross Lynch**

**Best Actress: Laura Marano**

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Anyways with the story...**

'And the winner is...,' Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum are seated on the edge of their seats waiting for the results. They witness the two ladies push the huge orange button and are patiently waiting for the screen to show the results.

'Austin and Ally...,' the two ladies finish of making the crowd go wild. The four cast mates stand up with a smile plastered on their faces.

**Ross' POV **

As soon as I heard the words, 'Austin and Ally,' I get up with a smile on my face. I see Raini and Laura hugging and I go pull Calum and the two girls in for a group hug.

We hug for a few seconds before making our way to the stage high fiving the audience as we do so. I look at the screen and notice something. Who the fuck is 'Alley?'

Once we're on the stage we accept our awards. One by one we thank our families, our creators, Disney channel, our amazing crew and our fans.

The audience are clapping and screaming, I gave Calum a high five.

'And congratulations,' the lady beings bringing my attention to her,' you are also the winner of Favourite TV Actor and,' straight away I look towards Laura ready to bring her into a hug,' Favourite TV Actress.' I'm still looking at Laura as they finish their announcement. _That's my babe._

Instead of taking my blimp, I go and hug Laura and she hugs back. She looks gorgeous today. I haven't been able to stop staring since I first saw her today. Honestly I can never stop staring at her. Not wanting to make my feelings obvious I let go rubbing her arm.

I know fans will go crazier now that a Raura hug has happened on stage. **(A/N seriously guys I went crazy when that Raura hug happened. AHHHHHHHH.)**

Stepping forward I take my blimp, Laura had already taken hers.

'Should I try and juggle them,' I joke. Laura speaks up,' No, you're gonna break them,' she says in a playful way. I laugh and then I listen to Laura thank everyone. I'm so happy for her. I feel like a proud, love stricken boyfriend.

That's right boyfriend. Raura is real. We just have to hold it in and tell everyone after the show ends. Though, I also wish for an Austin and Ally Season 5.

After I hear Laura finish, I speak and thank everyone. We than tell the audience that we love them and leave the stage thanking them.

We have made our way back over to our seats. I take a seat next to Ryland and focus on the show.

It's kind of hard to focus when a flawless beauty is sitting near me. That flawless beauty is my girlfriend, Laura. She looks so fucking sexy in that dress of hers. We can't do anything but act like friends with all these people around. The only people who know about us are our families and cast mates. Our fans do think we are together and they are completely right.

They're in for a huge surprise soon enough.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I need Laura. She's sitting right in front of me.

I lean down and whisper into her ear,' Meet me by the front doors after a while,' and with that I get up and leave and go wait for Laura by the doors. I told her to come a while after so no one would suspect anything.

Though I'm pretty sure Ryland, Vanessa, Raini and Calum know exactly what's up. Hopefully the camera didn't catch me whispering into her ear.

What's taking her so long? Even though it's only been two minutes, it's taking forever. I look around to see any signs of her. Then I hear the clicking of heels and I smile to myself. She's coming.

I look up to see her making her way over to me with a smile on her face. As soon as she's centimetres away from me I pull her in for a kiss and immediately get kissed back. She's missed me just as much as I've missed her.

**Laura's POV**

I am full of over joy right now. I'm basically over the moon; I've never won anything like this.

After I have calmed down a little, I think back to that hug. The Raura hug. Fans must be going crazy over that hug by now. I love it when Ross rubs my arm after a hug.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I feel someone's mouth on my ear. ' Meet me by the front doors after a while,' by the sound of that husky whisper, I instantly knew it was Ross. He said to meet him after a while. I knew that was because he didn't want to make anything obvious. Well more obvious than it has been getting in the past few days.

Not able to take it any longer I just stand up and leave. I'm walking through the building to get to the front doors. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of my heels clicking. I turn a corner and see Ross standing there already looking towards me.

We had given our blimps to Ryland and Vanessa. I'm only centimetres away from him before I get pulled in for a kiss. Immediately I kiss him back. My hands make their way into his hair and I pull at them. I don't really care how long it must have taken to get it that way.

Sliding his hands around my waist he pulls me closer to his body. His tongue slides along my bottom lip and I grant him access. He shoves his tongue into my mouth as soon as it's open.

We continue to kiss for a while before we pull back for air. Our tongues our dancing with each others. 'Let's take this somewhere else,' Ross says trying to control his breathing. I nod and Ross takes my hand leading me outside.

He took a hold of my hand and gently dragged me outside. He led to the car park to where the car he and his band had arrived in. Ross had taken the keys from the driver and the driver was currently somewhere inside.

He unlocked the car and told me to get in. I hopped into the back seats followed by Ross. He shut the door and turned towards me. He leans in with his large hands travelling up mu right thigh. His lips captures mine and our tongues get shoved down each other's throats.

His body leans forward so I'm lying down on the leather seats with him on top of me. Our hands are feeling up each other's bodies as we continue to suck each other's faces off.

After a while he sits up, straddling me and my hands start unbuttoning his shirt. I know he likes it when I undress him. I slide his shirt down his arms and he throws it somewhere. I look down to see the huge tent that is pressed against my thigh. I smile at this and look up into his eyes.

I run my hands over his muscular body. His hard chest and his hard abs. Over his muscular biceps.

My hands make their way to his belt and I unbuckle it, taking it out of the loops. Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper, I slide the material down a bit and he finishes taking it off, throwing it onto the floor of the car. He's only left in his underwear with a very obvious large bulge.

'Sit up,' he whispers and I immediately obey. I sit up with him still straddling my legs. Grabbing the hem of my dress he starts pulling it up. Once it's over my head he throws them to the floor of the car. I see his eyes gazing at my body. He does this every time we do something like this. Ever since we lost our virginities to each other, he's always been very sweet and gentle when it comes to sex. Though there are times when we just have good rough sex.

His lips go back to mine and I instantly melt into his kiss. I barely notice he's taking my bra off until I feel it sliding down my arms. His large hands start kneading my boobs and pinching my nipples every so often. I moan in pleasure as he does so.

Soon he has his magical mouth on my nipples making me suck in a breath of air. My fingers pull at his blonde soft hair and I look down to see he's devouring my boobs. It aroused me further when his eyes made contact with mine. He swaps after a while before trailing his tongue down my stomach.

His lips make it just above the waistband of my lacy thong and that's when he pulls back. He hooks his thumb onto the lacy material before sliding it down my legs and throwing them onto the pile on the floor. He reaches out and spreads my legs apart, his fingers feeling up my folds.

He spreads my legs out further and I look down at him. His long fingers trace up and down on my folds. 'Oh baby...you're so wet,' he says huskily. His strong arms wrap around my thighs. He bends his head and kisses up both my thighs, taking his time.

'Ross please,' I beg desperately, grabbing onto his hair. I guide his head to where I want it. He chuckles,' be patient, I'm getting there Baby,' he tells me. Then he finally gets to my pussy and gives me an open-mouthed kiss.

'Oh Ross,' I cried, whining into a moan. He uses the flat of his tongue and drags it up to my clit. 'Oh yea,' I moan in desperate pleasure.

'You taste so fucking good, Laur,' he groans lifting my legs up and lays them over his shoulders. He looks me directly in the eyes and runs his run up my slit, swirling it around on my clit. I could barely keep my eyes open.

'Ah Fuck,' I scream at the feel of his tongue on my sensitive nerves. Taking each of my lips into his mouth he sucks on them and nibbles on my wet flesh as I start to grind my pussy on his mouth. He leans down and sticks his tongue deeper until it's inside me.

'Ross...uh...mmmmm,' I moaned as he sucks on my clit. Both my hands are now gripping onto his hair. My head is thrown back in pleasure and my eyes are closed.

'Look at me Laur,' he mumbles against my pussy. I barely open my eyes and look down to him. As soon as our eyes make contact he grabbed my clit between his teeth flicking his tongue across it.

'Oh Ross...ughhh,' I screamed as one of my hands tightens around his hand and the other tightens around his hair.

'You like it when I lick your pussy, don't you,' he asks in her husky voice as he continues to lick my clit.

'Oh yea, I love it... Don't stop,' I moaned out loud. 'I wasn't going to babe.'

My hand in his hair tightens again, holding him down on my pussy as he rapidly flicks his tongue over my clit. I feel him hum against my pussy making butterflies explode from my stomach. It turns my moaning even louder.

'I'm so close,' I warn him as my legs began to tremble.

'Cum for me baby,' he moans against me causing me to cri in pleasure and cum hard, with his head locking between my legs. He licked my pussy clean and I shiver every time his tongue went over my clit.

When I had finally calmed down from my release, I grab him and pull him up. His hips rest between my legs and I capture his lips onto mine tasting myself on him.

**Ross' POV**

I just finished licking Laura's delicious pussy. I see her come down from her high. She motions me to sit on the seat. She then kneels down on the floor of the car with her face in between my legs.

Her hands spread my legs further apart. Then she grabs my cock and strokes it putting a little bit of pressure on it. I hiss in pleasure, my right hand goes into her hair. She leans in and licks up until she's at the head of my cock. She looks up at me as she wraps her lips around the head and suck hard making a deep moan escape my lips.

With her lips still around my cock, she so painfully slowly, starts bringing it in inch by inch until she has all of me in her mouth. My head is tipped back in pleasure but I want to watch her while she does this so I look back down.

I look down to see her already looking at me. Then she starts bobbing her up and down. My eyes never leave her as she continues her pleasurable action.

I start thrusting my hips into her mouth, meeting with her bobbing. Soon she increases her pace and starts sucking me faster than before.

I look down to see her touching herself. Her fingers are circling around her clit. The sound of my groaning and grunting starts to increase, when she moans against my cock, creating a wonderful vibration.

'Fuck Baby, I'm cumming,' I groan out deeply. She hollows her cheeks and it makes my cock get sucked harder. I shake a little as I release my load into her mouth. I see her swallow down all of seeds not missing a single bit.

She then pulls away with a pop and smiles up at me.

She gets up off of her knees and straddles me on the seat. She grinds her pussy against my cock before lining the tip of it up with her hole. She them lowers herself on my cock, making both of us sigh in pleasure.

My hands grip onto her waist as she repeats her action. She starts bouncing on my cock and her boobs are bouncing in front of my face. I look up to see her face scrunched up in pleasure. It's so sexy.

I'm biting on my bottom lips and my eyebrows are scrunched up. Moans and groans were escaping both our mouths.

'Ugh faster Laura,' I moan out, making her quicken her pace. Her hands grip onto my shoulders and her bouncing on my cock so unbelievably fast and it increases the volume of our moans.

I feel my pleasure starting to build up even more. My hands grip onto her waist tighter and I know it's gonna leave bruises on her.

'Ah Ross, I'm about to cum,' she warns.

'Me too, babe,' I moan. I bring one hand down to her clit and rub it fiercely increasing her pleasure. She lets out a little scream.

'Cum for me Laura,' I whisper making her reach her climax. My cock twitches inside her as I'm orgasm. Long stretches of, Ahhhhh's escape our mouths as we cum together.

Her head falls on top of my head and her boobs squished to my face as we try to calm our breathing. When we have she pulls back smiling at me and I smile back.

'We should head back now,' I nod in agreement. She climbs off me and starts putting on her clothes. I do the same. We fix our hair, looking at ourselves in the rear view mirror.

Luckily we didn't make any mess in the car because my family will be going back home in this. Once we look presentable enough, I turn to Laura and kiss her again. She had brought her purse so she could fix up her make-up.

We hop out of the car and head back inside. I handed the keys back to the driver when I saw him at the door when we entered the building.

I go and take a seat and look over to see Ryland smirking at me. He knows exactly what had happened. I look in front of me and see Vanessa whispering something to Laura. I see Laura look down and giggle. Even Vanessa knows what had happened. Also looking to side, I notice Raini and Calum smirking as well.

I think it's getting obvious that Raura is real.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. KCA'S 2015 IS THE BEST FOR THESE REASONS:**

**Best TV Show: Austin and Ally**

**Best Actor: Ross Lynch**

**Best Actress: Laura Marano**

**And LOTS of Raura**

**Seriously who else thinks it's obvious that Raura is real. **

**Please Review**


End file.
